White doves in magical december
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Open your eyes to see me, open your ears to hear me, open your lips to kiss me, open your heart to breathe me, open it all for me through this winter, and claim me as your baby::one shot::


**…White doves in Magical December…**

Fhb

Syn: Open your eyes to see me, open your ears to hear me, open your lips to kiss me, open your heart to breathe me, open it all for me through this winter…and claim me forever as your baby…

**Dedication to: Chibi-binasu-chan. **_One of my best friends.__ She's an awesome bf whose always their to support me. She dedicated something to me, I am not only honored, but I am in a bitter-sweet situation. Nobody ever dedicated anything to me…and for someone to, it's a real warm feeling I can't really describe…thanks Chibi…_

**Also Happy Birthday Chib-binasu-chan. read her fics**

--

--

--

**This fanfiction contains no sexual material. It contains romance and waff to an extent, but there is no explicit detailing on it.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Snow filtered from the murky heavens as the cold-ghostly breaths of the Northern winds would crash and whirlwind into the voids of this desert plain. Trees were embraced with white mounds of freezing ice, while icicles would freeze those stray droplets of water. Maple leaves and fallen Sakura petals scattered their last leaves into the frozen forest of hollow echoes. One in which was adorn in purity white, as fresh as milk as beautiful as a goddess's hair. Yet, in this cold labyrinth where man would very much loose his sanity, it seem different for a certain two. December was the time of death, the time of deep contemplation, and yet, it was the time for love and the deepest romance. Yet this was no ordinary and plain romance, it was an incredible romance between two mighty teenagers. The Legend Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin had finally chosen a mate for life, her name, Kamiya Kaoru, a solemn pacifist of Japan.

They both had their hard times, even with their hating for each other. Yet as time grew, so did their emotions and logic for the next. It was a love so rare, it'd be almost too humorous to envision. He the legend was actually forced to get angry with the spunky little female who gave him some anger competition. Yet through it all, they we together.

Kenshin was alas happy for he would no longer have to sleep with nightmares as some troublesome wife he unconsciously were married to, instead he was with the woman he learned to love, learn to call his yet many wish to kill. Kaoru was endangered in Kyoto, she was currently pregnant with her seventh year old child which in fact made it indirectly clear from Kaoru's pains and deficiencies that she were giving birth pre-maturely. She was only 14 for crying out loud and here she was giving birth to the Bakumastu's legend, 15 year old Hitokiri Battousai, child.

"Kenshin" she softly whispered, a cold ghostly mist escaping her melancholy crackled lips. Kenshin who had been walking with his hands in hers stopped and turned to his young beautiful wife. He glimpse into the magical pools of blue for hope and found iridescence beaming off. He tightened his hold on their interlaced fingers, she weakly smiled and said in a weak and defeated whisper she could not go on. Kenshin furrowed his brows and pulled her into him, his amber pools of glorified horror beacon so much uncertainty and worry, so different from how she originally met him.

"My koishii…" her voice was faint. Her eyes were small and drowsy looking. She hoisted her hand and slowly yet shakedly brought it to his one-scared face, slowly her icy fingers rested on his cheek which molded perfectly into the contour of his cheek.

"Kaoru" he held her tighter, his arms wrapping around her small petite form. He buried his head into her neck and wished nothing more for her to be on a warm bed, resting. Instead she was here, walking for days without proper sleep or care. Their bodies hadn't meet in such a long time, mainly because they were always chased from his rivals and because the cold gave them no home. Katsura promised him a house temporarily so he and Kaoru could be warm during December's blizzards.

Suddenly in one quick moment, she collapsed in his arms and Kenshin in shock held her before her knees could touch the ice.

"Kaoru" he called. Her head was bowed to the floor and in slow dread she rose her head. Her eyes were growing dark in defeat from the harsh reality of winter on her skin. She was weaker since she provided for both herself and her little one, it was hard…so very hard…

Before she could utter a word, his warm lips found hers and he gave a kiss she slowly began gaining energy from. His lips were surprisingly warm against hers, she closed her eyes when he deepened the kiss and breathed in her scent of Jasmine. Pulling back she groaned, yet in her eyes there was something afresh, there was only hope. Kissing her cheek he whispered silkily in her ear 'I love you'. With that he picked her up in bridal style and trudged through the snow with his precious cargo. She leaned her small raven head against his strong chest which she felt assured from winter. She was in her husbands hands…safe and sound.

Many days ran by and yet these two lovers trudged through snow, flash-floods and those ever hasty quarrels…

"Well is it my fault?" she shouted…

"Yes it is" spoke the angry man…

"Well it isn't, so neehhh" she stuck out her tongue and Kenshin gave her the dagger stare. Yet under all of this face, was laughter.

"Oh really?" came that devious side of him she would often have to restrain…

She backed up, seeing dangerous fires in his eyes…

"Oh no…don't come any closer" she backed up…

He smirked evilly and approached her with a predator watch. She ran from him, yet he followed her.

The moon phased, stars died and the heavens still exhaled frozen jewels of ice, yet through it all these two lovers would watch the night and love those precious things they often took for granted. It made the situation harder, but their love was what kept them alive, and fit. Their nagging kept their sanity in check, their romance kept them human, and their child kept them as one soul.

Days passed and it lead to Kaoru becoming sick. They had slowed down a lot mainly because their child would kick more violent within her. Kenshin was frustrated and mentally challenged. He was burdened with an indirect paternal role and husband role which he had subdued himself to. He restrained from making love to his wife since she was more delicate and also because it were her last months. She would cry and bit at him when their supposedly son would kick and pound on her uterus. Kenshin often took it with a deep anger, mainly because he was still a teenager and because his attitude, raw. Her eyes grew from beautiful sapphire to hazy adrenaline which were slowly fading gray. Her voice became softer that it scared him she were almost a corpse in his hands. She really scared him…

'I wish nothing more for a home with her…'

--

--

--

So much blizzards won over them…

Yet Kenshin kept his fire of love for her, his reason to live…

In such a snow-ball adventure, he found it mean, he found it cruel for them both to endure such brutal treatment…

He considered it his punishment to endure such icy storms, but not her a caring woman who loved all, including the devil himself.

In the blurry distance which snow shrouded and begged him not to see, were noises. He followed the sounds holding the trembling and pale looking woman protectively through the snow. In the distance were two doves over a soon to be frozen lake, to the side of the frozen lake was a small hut Katsura had promised them too. He in glee ran forth with the woman groaning in his arms. Finally coming to the small hut, he opened the shoji with his feet and looked around. A few sheets were scattered on the floor and the window broken allowing cold air to enter. Kenshin looked down at the woman in his arms who shook violently. Shutting the door he gathered some sheets and placed her against them, she stirred a bit but Kenshin pet her hands and she tiredly yawned and returned to her deep slumber. Kenshin sighed to himself and began fixing the window. Finding some sheets he began taking off his clothing and placing them against the wall for drying. His skin was icy cold but he had other things to worry about, like her…

His eyes trailed to her as she exhaled softly, a translucent mist escaping her lips. Going to the small woman, he lied beside her and hugged her. Shutting his eyes he slept with his wife after so many labor filled days.

--

--

--

"Hmm" came a muffled voice…

A young woman with bright eyes looked brightly at the resting man beside of her. She looked at him as if she were a baby, and then as if he felt her inquisitive stare, he stirred. Slowly hoisting his eyes, he looked up at her…

"Koishii is -a-wake?" he whispered…

"Uh-huh---lets go outside" she smiled brightly…

"Koishii, are you okay---?" he felt her temperature…

"Yes, yes. I'm not sick, I just wanna see the snow" she spoke giddily

"Didn't you see it enough this month?" he asked…

"Yeah, but I like snow…" she whispered

"Well I love you so the answer is no" he chastised

"But Kenshin" she finished the sentence…

"Stay with me…koishii" he brought her near…

She leaned over him, her face the most beautiful heaven he saw…

"Anata" she wanted so badly to protest…

"Shh" he pushed into the sheets and shut her off to a kiss.

After some romantic words and slick kisses, came a sleepy hitokiri and a bouncy woman. Kaoru seeing Kenshin sleeping got up silently and went to the door. She picked up her Kenshin's gi and wrapped it around her. She smelled it and it made her feel so warm inside. Pushing the door she exited. Kenshin felt the cold air and couldn't help but stir…

"Kaoru" he called…patting his hand to the side of him…she wasn't there…

He fluttered open his eyes in shock. "Kaoru?" he called.

'Aww man'

Grabbing his black gi he placed it around and went outside. There she stood to the side of the first pole. She looked frozen.

Going to her side, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck. "Koishii" he whispered…

"Anata…look" she spoke…

Kenshin drifted his eyes from her neck to in the distance…

There in the distance was a silent dove which sat on the frozen lake, while the other dove waited close to the sitting dove. Something was wrong---the dove looked like a female dove, something was wrong with her.

"She's preggy Kenny" Kaoru spoke in baby tone…

Kenshin watched the dove's stomach and yes indeed her stomach was large…

The dove to the side of her was the supposedly father who was at her side.

Kaoru shifted her eyes to Kenshin, "reminds you of certain two aye?" she whispered in his air…

Slowly a small smile broke his solid features, turning his face to hers, he was greeted to a goddess face. "Hai…" he whispered.

Touching her lips, he held her and kept her warm…

"Kaoru---wait a minute this is my gi" he spoke

"I know---and I like it, coz it's so comfy…and reminds me of you" she hugged the gi…

"I see---" he laughed…

--

--

--

The doves would off and on swim on the non-frozen part of the lake. Their white forms so beautiful to marvel at. Kenshin and Kaoru often found it a daily hobby to come each afternoon admire and sometimes feed the birds. Kaoru lied against Kenshin's chest while looking at the birds, she found it so amazing as the doves would flutter their wings and swim in lose circles. She was never bored of looking on and Kenshin often found her side-tracked about the doves.

"Koishii--lets go inside and get something to eat…" he spoke…

"Okay anata" she whispered…

Kenshin leaned below and picked her up…

"So strong" she whispered in his face…

"Only for you" he blinked one of his eyes.

They ate with stray kisses, yet through it all in this dead silence of winter, something was wrong, something was not right. Kaoru got up when lunch was over and return to gaze at the birds instead she found none…

She panicked and immediately Kenshin who was drinking some green tea dropped it and went to her with his katana in hand. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor with shock eyes…

"Koishii" he went to her side…

"They're gone" She fearfully whispered. Kenshin looked on and saw no doves (conventionally this could be bad). He picked up Kaoru immediately and made sure she stayed inside just for safety. Going back outside, he edged the floor with his katana. He walked to the footprints of the creatures and saw in the distance the mother dove watching over her eggs--they were hatching…

He sheathed his blade and watched on slightly amused. Returning to Kaoru, he made sure she was warm enough to witness the birth. She groused out a bit and then saw the bloody baby dove exit the small egg. The mother dove nudged her babe's head and then rubbed maternally against her child.

Slowly the small family went to the lake where both mother and child washed off of the excitement. It was indeed a magnificent site to behold. Kenshin hugged Kaoru while they looked at the family.

--

--

--

Winter ended with melting icicles and blooming flowers. Kaoru was already on her eight month. She was more agitated and Kenshin and Kaoru usually were more fiery.

"Come on…" she begged…

"No…" he snapped

"Why…just a kiss" she begged

"No" he sat across from her

"Kiss me Kenshin---please" she begged

"No…" he folded his arms and spoke in finality…

"Please" she cried…

"I said no Kaoru" he spoke angrily…

"FINE" she got up and stumbled toward him, sitting down carefully she hugged him and rubbed her head against his chest…

"Koishii--why are you so adorable and stubborn?" he asked

"Because you taught me to be that way" she spoke

"Thanks a lot…"

"Sure thing, now can we kiss?" she asked

He sighed, "Okay kao-baby" he answered and rewarded her with a deep kiss.

"I love you…" she whispered…

"I love you too" he hugged and continued kissing her…

--

--

--

The month passed and soon came beautiful February. Kaoru was outdoors watching the doves while Kenshin sharpened his blade…

She went forward to touch the baby dove but then a violent burst of fire ripped her stomach up…

"KENSHINNNN" she screamed on the top of her lungs. A few birds flew out the trees and immediately Kenshin came rushing to her. She was on the floor her hands in the dirt.

"Kaoru" he called

"Kenshin---he's coming" she called…

Kenshin picked her up and placed her within. He boiled the water and got ready. He rose Kaoru's kimono to her stomach and made her breathe and push. She oblige pushing with everything she had…

"Come on" he called…

"I'M PUSHINGGGGGG----AGHHH---GOSH" she screamed…

"Harder" he enforced

"I CAN'T" she shouted

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT---PUSH" he shouted at her…

"KENSHINNNNN" she pushed with everything she had until a red head protruded and a small bundle of joy began slowly coming out. Kenshin made Kaoru push harder, having the child's shoulders he pulled the child out and cut the cord. Kaoru lay tired and exhausted…

Kenshin whispered almost too happily, "he's a boy---told ya so"

Kaoru fluttered open her eyes to see the crying babe being cleaned from all the blood. Wrapping the infant up in warm sheets, Kenshin placed him in Kaoru's arms. He hugged her, watching into their small child's face. Kaoru began feeding the child and slowly the little infant's eyes opened, there in all their years was the most shocking thing they ever saw, he had golden eyes, like Kenshin.

"Oh goodie---I have a next little Battousai…" she whispered…

"Yes, I guess you do" he spoke…

And now alas the story is finally over. There isn't any more to say, only that they lived happily ever after…

**From what you read there was no sexual material. Their was waff and romance, but it was not over-dramatized.**

--

--

--

An: Dedicated to Chibi-binasu-chan. Happy birthday 14th March 2004. Please review Chibi-binasu-chan's fics, they rock. Btw, chibi-binasu-chan, I am sorry again for all the trouble (you know what I speak of) I have caused you. I am so sorry and I wish you could think or pretend it never happened…

All the best…

Please review…


End file.
